All For One
by lookitsher
Summary: A Magic Knight Rayearth version of the Three Musketeers featuring Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu as the leads! Gender-bending, romantic complications, and a search for the treasure of a lifetime ensue.


All for One

By Cranberries

Summary: A Magic Knight Rayearth version of the Three Musketeers featuring Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu as the lead roles!  Gender-bending, romantic complications and a quest for the treasure of a lifetime ensue.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Magic Knight Rayearth_; _The Three Musketeers_; etc.  The plot, however, is mine.  Do not sue me.  Instead, have some cake! [hands you cake]

A/N: I have only read books 1-3 of MKR, so this fic is probably terribly OOC.  Hopefully after I learn more about the characters I'll revise and edit this fic so that they are in-character.

Other than that, there's nothing I can say but enjoy the story and leave a review whether you loved it, loathed it, etc. etc. I just want to hear from you guys.  : )  

- Cranberries

~ + ~__

Chapter I: A Proposition of Sorts

I have labored long and hard, tirelessly, and, in my opinion, near endlessly to bring you this manuscript.  Herein these tattered pages is recorded the timeless and _true_ tale of the Three Musketeers, based on twenty-seven years of extensive research and travel.  It is a story of mystery and revenge, pride and passion.  A story that has been buried by the sands of time for three hundred years, and has now been unearthed for you.

*          *          *

The young redhead unsheathed his blade with a well-rehearsed flick of the wrist and adopted a fencing position.  "Well?" an unusually high-pitched voice prompted. "Do you not accept my challenge?  Are you, dear Sir, willing to sacrifice your honor without even a fight?"

Suddenly, the whole of Black Sparrow Tavern and Inn came to a tension-laced stand-still.  The ladies tending bar gasped and fanned themselves prettily.  The men sitting down for a game of cards and a mug of ale fervently wished to see some sport – perhaps even a bit of bloodshed.  And the cloaked figure in the corner cracked a cold, unfeeling smile.

He rose with ease, black cape flailing like a plume of smoke.  "Some patience," an unnaturally deep voice resonated from underneath the hood, "would do a scoundrel such as you no end of good."  With that, the mysterious personage slid a blade out from the folds of his cloak and………

*          *          * 

            "A woman, you say?"

            "Yes, indeed it is.  But the question is, what is to be done with her?  If the authorities found out………why, they'd have her head!"

            "True, indeed.  ………Has she awakened as of yet?"

            "Why, yes, master………but I don't-"

            Hikaru listened with a sense of uncomfortable foreboding as the footsteps got louder and clearer.  She had awoken in a stranger's bed with her body horribly bruised and sore, and without the slightest recollection of what had put her there.  A cold sweat seemed to envelop every inch of her body as she lie uncomfortably atop the stiff, alien mattress.  Hikaru's heartbeat quickened with her thoughts.  Had she been attacked or…or something worse?  To whom did this house belong?  Where was she and when would she be allowed to return home, if ever?  

            Suddenly the footsteps that had been steadily making their way down the hall and into Hikaru's room halted.  Instinctively, she attempted to turn and face this person, but found she was stopped by raging sores and a throbbing pain in her chest.

"Oh no," a strangely familiar voice scolded.  "I wouldn't try to do that if I were you.  You see, last night, at about eleven o'clock in the evening, the point of my saber met the front of your chest in a rather messy duel at the Black Sparrow………  And, as you can obviously feel, you are not faring tremendously well.  But do not let your injuries preoccupy your thoughts at the moment."  The faceless voice paused.  "You, _miss, have much more important things to worry about."_

Hikaru felt her heart rise to her throat.  She gasped for air, as if drowning in a sea of confusion.  So he knew………but how?

"Well don't seem so surprised.  I'm not blind; or rather, the maid who tended to your wounds is not blind.  And there is no need to look so distressed.  I have no intention of turning you over to the authorities for parading around as a man.  Your affiliation is no business of mine."  Hikaru could almost hear a slight chuckle.

"I do not," she spoke up bravely, "'parade around' as man for fun!  Could you image what they will say, what they will _think of a female fencer?  Or have you no comprehension of etiquette?"_

"You're one to speak of etiquette," the infuriating stranger replied quietly.

Hikaru willed herself to contain her volatile temper.  She said no more, instating the silent treatment.  After all, she was in no condition for a fight.

The redhead felt the bottom of the mattress take a slight dip and she could tell her savior had taken a seat at the foot of the bed, still out of eyesight.  

 "Anyway, I have a proposition for you," he stated simply, as if she should have been expecting it.  He sighed heavily, and then continued.  "You are a talented fencer.  True, you're technique leaves much to be desired and you are far too impatient, but I see potential in your abilities."

Stunned and exuberant, Hikaru instinctively sat bolt upright (rather painfully, I might add), finally laying eyes on this………confusing specimen.  

There, at the foot of what was most likely his guests' bed perched an altogether intimidating and mysterious man.  His face was chiseled like a deity's carved into a slab of marble, blessed with imposing features and piercing eyes.  The man's lips were full and red, standing out brilliantly against his milky-white skin.

"Who are you?" Hikaru wondered aloud, almost whispering.

"People call me Lantis," he answered slowly, holding Hikaru's gaze as if in challenge.  "But as for who I am………that, my dear, is impossible to answer in the time allotted us."  Lantis smiled ironically and laid a leathery hand on Hikaru's porcelain one.  "Enough time wasting.  Come away with me."

Hikaru's eyes widened with stunned indignation.  "How....how dare you ask me such a question when we've only just met?!" she exclaimed.

Lantis shook his head.  "No, no, no.  You misunderstand.  I mean as a………bodyguard of sorts," Lantis explained with a sigh.  "And we were getting along so well too…" he mumbled to himself.

Hikaru's eyebrows bent with skepticism.  "Bodyguard?  If you injured me in a duel, well………Mr. Lantis, you've no need for a bodyguard."

"Ah, but I do," answered Lantis, a pained expression tainting his Adonis-like features.  "I do need assistance," he repeated, more to himself than the woman in front of him.  "And," Lantis continued, drifting back down to earth, "I will pay."  A sly smile curved onto his face like a snake slithering across the sand.

Hikaru sniffed at the thought of being so easily bought.  "I've no need for money," she stated haughtily.  "And believe it or not, I have a life I'd like to get back to if only you'd let me leave this infernal bedroom!"

Lantis eyed Hikaru's clothing in all its faded and tattered glory.  He chuckled slightly.  "I beg to differ, Miss Hikaru.  And besides, you're in no condition to leave this 'infernal bedroom'.  Believe me," he muttered, "I'd get rid of you if I could."  Lantis, suddenly realizing throwing insults was not the best way to win Hikaru over, smiled pleasantly.  "So?  What do you say?  I could use a swordsman…umm, swords_woman_, of your skill on this little………adventure, if you please."

Hikaru paused, running his words over in her head.  _Adventure………  "What do I have to do?" she asked finally._

"Oh, it's simple enough, really.  You and I, and hopefully a few more, travel around in search of this one man, you see, a very evil and cunning man.  And when we find him, we kill him - we must kill him - and you get paid.  The easiest coin you'll ever make, I daresay.  ………And, should you refuse, I wouldn't hesitate to shed light on the matter of your………gender-bending antics.  And you know what the punishment for that is, don't you?"

Hikaru bit her bottom lip, knowing full well what the punishment for a woman practicing swordplay was.  "Alright," she consented.  "But know this: I do not trust you or like you.  However, I believe I can tolerate you…for a sum of money, of course.  Therefore, I will join you."

~ + ~  
  


A/N: Don't worry – Umi and Fuu are in the next chapter!


End file.
